


Sleeping Beauty, Scorbus Style

by Scarshavestories



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty Fusion, Blood Curse, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Near Death, No actual death though!, Sleeping Beauty Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarshavestories/pseuds/Scarshavestories
Summary: Astoria’s blood curse was cured minutes before it stole her life, but years later, her son will pay the price...A very loose interpretation of Sleeping Beauty.





	Sleeping Beauty, Scorbus Style

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Fairy Tale theme and the prompts “you’re going to regret this” and “his/her next words were both a blessing and a curse, literally”, though both got shaved out in edits!  
> MASSIVE THANK YOU TO @Bookofspells for betaing this even though she was tired from holiday, she’s awesome and was SO supportive and helpful as always ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️  
> And shout out to the mods for organising this challenge, I would never have come up with this idea outside of it and it’s been fun trying to get it down to only 1000 words! 😊😊😊

Astoria was helpless at the mercy of the curse, feeling her last hope bleed out onto the autumn leaves.

 

The pain was dizzying, clouding her thoughts, making her doubt whether the hag appearing before her was real until  a bony, chilled hand touched her face. “I can cure you. All I need is a simple promise...”

 

Astoria dropped in and out of consciousness as the hag explained. With all the energy she had left, she formed two words: “Please… _anything_ ”.

 

The hag cackled menacingly, sending an ominous shiver down Astoria’s spine.

 

As the hag chanted and life flooded back to Astoria, she was blissfully unaware of the hidden curse in the hag’s spell...

 

***

 

_25 Years Later…_

 

Scorpius pulled out three sets of dress robes and threw them onto the bed, chattering excitedly to his best friend, Albus. “Teal or emerald? Or do you prefer the seafoam?”

 

Albus laughed. “They all look green to me! And they’d all be fine for your party.”

 

Scorpius rolled his eyes, threw his t-shirt at Albus, and put on the emerald robes. “You only turn seventeen once, Al! I can’t enter adulthood looking ‘fine’!”

 

He glanced back to find Albus gazing distractedly out the window. “Hey! You’re supposed to be helping me! How do I look?”

 

Albus seemed sheepish, a light blush dusting his cheekbones. “Sorry, you look…” He gestured vaguely. “...yeah. Formal. It’s a good green.”

 

Scorpius huffed and reached for the teal option. “A _good_ _green_ won’t catch girls’ attention. I need to look dashing and handsome! Rose _is_ coming, right?”

 

He pulled the robes over his head just in time to catch Albus’ grimace. “Yeah. She’s coming. I made her promise.”

 

“Yes! You’re the best! Will this make her swoon?”

 

“Can you honestly imagine Rose swooning? But yeah, it’s… nice.”

 

Anxiety levels soaring, Scorpius changed into the seafoam robes. One look in the mirror, and Scorpius collapsed onto the bed with a groan. “I look like a nauseous flobberworm!”

 

Albus snorted. “Don’t remind me! I still have flashbacks from that lesson!”

 

“What are you wearing? The midnight blue?”

 

“Yeah, _some_ of us only have one set of dress robes.” He elbowed Scorpius teasingly.

 

“One _very flattering_ set!” Scorpius argued, “they really emphasise your broad shoulders…”

 

Scorpius sat up abruptly, earning him a raised eyebrow from a red-faced Albus. “That’s it! My robes don’t fit perfectly, that’s why _I_ don’t look fit wearing them!”

 

Scorpius went into hyper-sewing mode, a bemused Albus trailing after him. “You know you can use a charm for that, right? Isn’t it a bit fiddly, using a needle and threa…”

 

Scorpius never heard the end of Albus’ question, for he had pricked his finger on the needle and fallen instantly into a deep sleep.

 

***

 

In the hours after Scorpius lost consciousness, Albus experienced a lifetime’s worth of emotions.

 

It started with panicked desperation as he incanted ‘ _Enervate’_ over and over again.

 

Next, came horror, dread and anger when Astoria explained through floods of tears that this was her fault. She’d made a promise on the cusp of death, and the price for her survival was this: her first born child trapped in a deep sleep, only to wake with true love’s kiss.

 

There were peaks and troughs of hope and disappointment as first Rose, then countless other girls came, kissed, and went, in an endless, depressing cycle.

 

Through everything, Scorpius remained peaceful. Was it wrong that Albus still found him breathtakingly beautiful? Scorpius was the sun that made Albus’ life brighter and warmer.

 

It was late when Draco laid his hand on Albus’ shoulder and sympathetically told him to go home to rest. He didn’t want to leave; staying felt like clinging to hope, but it wasn’t a question.

 

Albus pressed his lips to Scorpius’ cheek, pouring all his sorrow and affection into the soft kiss goodbye.

 

The next thing he knew, he was violently shoved backwards. “What the _hell_ , Albus! Did you just _kiss_ me?”

 

Scorpius’ parents rushed to explain what had happened. “No! You’re lying!” The more they tried to comfort him, the more he objected. “...He’s _not_ my true love, I’m not _gay_!”

 

“Alright! We get it! You don’t love me! The curse must’ve just needed someone to truly love you, not for it to be requited.” The rush of emotions was overwhelming; Albus could barely think.

 

“Why are you still here?” Albus met Scorpius‘ steely gaze. “GET. OUT.”

 

***

 

_6 months later…_

 

Diagon Alley was bustling, and Albus internally cursed as someone shoved past him. He hated shopping.

 

A hand grabbed at Albus’ shoulder, and it took all his self control not to punch the culprit as he was spun around, but the second he saw the face blinking earnestly at him, Albus’ irritation morphed into a confusing mix of hurt and affection.

 

“Scorpius.” he said, flatly.

 

“Can we... talk?” Despite his reservations, Albus couldn’t say no to Scorpius’ plea, so he soon found himself sat in a coffee shop, fiddling with his cup through the awkward silence, desperately trying to avoid making eye contact.

 

Eventually, Scorpius began quietly speaking, his voice riddled with nerves. “I never said thank you for saving me from eternal slumber. So… Thank you. I’m sorry for my reaction, I was... in shock.”

 

Albus felt tears forming. “You didn’t answer my owls. You left Hogwarts. You disappeared.”

 

Scorpius took a deep breath. “I’m sorry. I was... overwhelmed. With the curse, and you, and being _told_ I was gay… I panicked. But… I missed you so much it _ached_. I’ve realised... I liked Rose because she reminded me of you. I think… maybe I’m bisexual.”

 

Albus nodded, unsure what to say. Scorpius took a deep breath before continuing. “I’m still not certain of anything, but… if you can forgive me, I want to... try. Us.”

 

“Us?” Albus raised an eyebrow, but couldn’t hold back his smile.

 

***

 

_15 years later…_

 

“...and that’s the story of how your Papa and I got together.” Albus softly told their daughter as she drifted asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed!!! 
> 
> Thank you again to @BookofSpells, she’s amazing, you should all check out her work too! 😊


End file.
